Miracles and Disasters
by Sibunasisters
Summary: It all started with a romantic evening, and something forgotten, but it could change theirs lives forever.
1. Caught

_**Heyaaa It's the Sibunasisters here! We have decided to make a story! About some Secrets and Lies ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own House Of Anubis.**_

* * *

_Patricia's POV_

_ The sky thundered above my head. I hurried, fearing my umbrella wouldn't last much longer. Eddies house loomed ahead, he had invited me over for a surprise. I had finally reached the door...i rang the doorbell hesitantly. "Weasel better open up the door before my baddest shoes get ruined!" i thought, tapping my foot. Minutes passed. "Ugh!" I tried the doorknob, and to my surprise it was open. I saw a trail of pink Rose petals leading up the stairs. "What did you do now Slimeball?" I said aloud, carefully following the trail upstairs. The trail ended at the door to Eddie's bedroom. I opened the door to find Eddie laying in his bed. I could tell he was naked by the trail of his hardcore abs under the blanket. "Hey Yacker...Surprise", he said, smirking. I smiled and dropped my bag by his dresser, making my way over to the bed. "And why is this pleasure mine?" I said, stripping off my jacket. Eddie grinned widely and snuggled me into his chest. I felt his hands slide my shirt over my head and toss it to the side. I crashed my lips onto his, and we began to snog. His mouth traveled down my neck, kissing it softly. I already know there will be hickeys later. His hands ran up and down my torso, and slowly unclasped my bra strap. He smiled and ran his fingers down my breast. I moaned quietly, enjoying the feeling. "Isn't your father home?" i asked, tracing his abs with the tip of my finger. "Nope. He's down at the school with Victor and Denby." I felt my jeans sliding off my legs and Smirked. "You got guts Weasel. You know i could slap you right now but your just too resistible" His hands were like spiders running up and down along my thighs. I allowed him to slip off my panties. I pressed my body against him and moved my hands along his boner. Damn this boy is easy. He flipped me over so he was on top and said "Stop with the fucking teasing" I smirked as he entered my body. I felt a twinge of pain and i let a gentle cry escape my lips. "Too much for you Yacker? I thought you could handle it." he said putting on his famous smirk. "Oh?" I smiled sweetly and wrestled him over onto the side again. _

_Then i felt a cool metal against the back of my leg. I reached down and grabbed it to find it was a can of whipped cream. "What the hell is this Slimeball?" I asked. He took it from my hands and uncapped the can. He sprayed the delicious foam on my nipples then leaned down and gently sucked them. I shook my head and grabbed the can. I sprayed some on his lips and kissed him. I ran my tongue over his mouth and tasted the cool milky froth on my tongue. His tongue darted in between my lips, asking permission, and i gave it to him. Soon his tongue was pressed against mine and he pushed in. Suddenly, i heard a noise. _

_It was the sound of a door opening._

_Eddie's POV_

_We both heard it. __The door had opened and closed. Someone had come in.__ She glared at me, "i thought you said your father was at the school!" "He was!" i sputtered. I pulled out of her and grabbed my clothes, as so did she. She sat on the bed, her back towards me and gathered up her clothes. "Don't look", she said, her voice still playful. "But What if i want too?" I said, turning my head slightly so she could she me smiling. She rolled her eyes just and grabbed a spare blanket from the bed. "I need a shower...your one messy boy." I shrugged and pulled my pants on. Patricia disappeared inside the bathroom as i finished getting dressed. _

_As i heard the shower turn off, i heard light footsteps coming up the stairs. As soon as Yacker walked out. _

_The door flew open._

_Standing there my one and only father, with the color draining out of his face._

* * *

**_Hehe we are evil. Well we tried out best and were hoping for a good reaction :) we dont know when we might write the next chapter but just give us a few days. See ya!_**


	2. Awkward Surprises

**_Hi its us again! This is the second chapter of Miracles and disasters! 3 Hope you enjoyed the first one!_**

_**Disclaimer~ We do not own House of Anubis :) **_

* * *

_Mr. Sweets P.O.V_

_I felt my eyes widen and i dropped the folder of papers i was holding. I felt rage bubble inside me, and i took a step into the room. Eddie sat on his messed bed with his hair all tangled and his face red, and his girlfriend stood there holding a towel to her chest, her eyes widened. I took a deep breath and looked at Eddie. "Son, what the hell is going on here?" Eddie swallowed, his eyes darting around the room nervously. "We were just Um...Talking." Wow. He really is bad at lying. Guess never having father - Son time has its points. "Uh huh, so tell me, why is the bed messed up? Why is your hair tangled? And more importantly, why is your girlfriend standing in your room Half naked?" I folded my arms and glared at him, he wasn't worming out of this one. The girl blushed, and she grabbed her clothes. "I was in the shower...my apologies , i'll go get dressed." She disappeared into the bathroom as Eddie sighed. "Father, i think i am old enough now to decide what i do in life." He said, getting up. "It may be, but i will always be your father, and will always have control. Now tell it to me straight, were you and that girl getting involved?" I asked, growing impatient. "Yes, we were. Is there any OTHER reason you are here than to be over protective?" Eddie asked, his tone mocking me. My anger unleashed, and i struck his face with the back of my hand. "Do not talk to me like that. No matter what age you are, i will be your father and you will respect me." My voice was harsh and cold, and i felt myself shudder. "its for the best, he needs to learn to respect his elders", i thought quickly. Eddie stepped back in shock and put his hand on the place where i had slapped him. "Well since you asked there is in fact another reason i came up here other than to find my son going at it with a girl." I muttered opening the door. "Someone from America is here to see you."_

_"Eddie!" KT's voice flooded the room as she appeared coming up the stairs behind me. She ran over and hugged him as Patricia came out of the bathroom._

* * *

_KT's P.O.V_

_I pressed my face into Eddie's shirt and inhaled, the smell of him was so foreign, but familiar at the same time. I hadn't smelled this scent ever since he left me...So many memories. "Hey KT, Haven't seen you in a while, huh? How you been?" His voice muffled against my hair as he held me tight. His voice was like it had always been, soft and reassuring. The last time i heard that voice...that terrible night. He slammed the door with one last goodbye and left. I hadn't seen him since. "Ahem." Her cold voice sliced through me like a knife, but to be polite, i turned and smiled at her. "Patricia! How NICE to see you again!" I said, pulling my innocent act. She rolled her eyes and looked at Eddie. "May i see you Alone, Eddie?" He shrugged and gave me a goofy smile, then went outside on the porch with Patricia._

* * *

_Patricia's P.O.V_

_I grabbed his hand and yanked him outside. I was furious, for more reasons than one. "Jee what is it, Yacker? Barely gave me time to say hello!" He muttered, rubbing his arm where my nails had dug into his flesh. "I dont give a shit. We have more important things to discuss." I said gruffly. "First order of business, Why were you holding that girl like she was going to die right then?" His expression faltered for a second, then turned into a sly grin. "Jealous much, Patty?" The sound of the back of my hand connecting with his cheek was deafening, and i felt a slight twinge of guilt, but i stood my ground. "No, im not thank you very much. I just don't like that girl, She's too nice. It's all an act..." I said, shifting my feet. "Damn girl, you got one hell of a slap", he said, rubbing his wound. I shrugged and gave a devilish smile. Then i remembered another reason i was upset. "Oh, and Eddie, when we were "Busy" Tonight...Where was the Condom?" I asked, not being able to hide the worry in my voice. His eyes widened, unveiling the horrible truth i had suspected. _

_"Oh Fuck..."_

* * *

_**ALRIGHT! Once again we were feeling evil ;) So you got the cliffy! **_

_**See ya!**_


	3. Okay For Now?

_**Hey guys! On a writing spree here. Full of ideas! So another chapter. Enjoy~**_

_Eddies P.O.V_

_I couldn't have been any stupider. How do you forget something That important? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I keep face palming myself, as if that would do anything. Thanks to me, Patricia could be pregnant in a matter of days. I know that ruminating about it wont fix what's in the past, but i can't help it. The weight of the guilt on my shoulders was overwhelming. "If Patricia has a child...What will happen to us? I'll be responsible for another human life. If something happens..." I thought, cutting myself off. Being negative gets you no where. I eventually got bored of pacing the room,(Patricia had stalked off, fuming) so i logged on to my email- Something i rarely do. It didn't take a scientist to know i don't go on my email very much, my inbox had over 200 messages and my spam was packed. _

_I spent over half an hour deleting everything until my hand was sore from clicking, and dragging, and clicking, and dragging. Suddenly, i heard the soft pitter patter of footsteps, and i closed my laptop. There was a knock, and slowly the door opened. KT stood there, (My father had let her stay with us) twirling her black curls around her finger, she always did that when she was nervous. I remembered..."Eddie? Can i talk to you?" She asked, stepping inside cautiously. I nodded and gave her a smile. She returned it and sat on my bed. "Are you and Patricia...a thing?" She asked, pausing before "a thing". "Yes, we are, and that will not change no matter what." I snapped, not bothering to think about her feelings. I saw her eyes tear up, and she looked away. "Oh. I guess you've forgotten the promise, then." She stood up to leave, but i grabbed her wrist. "KT, I'm sorry, i spoke without thinking of you. I apologize. I meant to say, that yes we are in a relationship...What promise?" I asked, pulling her back beside me. "The one you made to me when __**WE **__were a thing...you said you'd never break up with me, remember?" Her voice was soft, her lips barely moving. "No, i don't remember." I lied. I did remember, i had made that promise. I had broke it too. It had been clouding my mind ever since i started dating Patricia, but i pushed it away. It wasn't just that though, that last night when we split...that was the worst. "KT, i do remember. I'm sorry i broke that promise, you believed me, and i ruined that trust. I'm sorry for that night, and i just want us to be friends." I said quickly, my words slurring together. She looked shocked for a second, then she lowered her eyes. "Do you mean it?" she said, her voice a whisper. "Yes." She smiled, then kissed me on the cheek. Her cheeks flushed, and she left my room._

* * *

_Patricia's P.O.V_

_I didn't care that it was storming outside, i just ran. I didn't care that i had left Eddie standing on his porch. I didn't care about anything in that moment. I just wanted to escape the deadly truth, how could he forget? Now i had like a 80% chance of becoming pregnant- if that happens, my life as i knew it is OVER. Another life...in my hands. I couldn't take that risk. Where i was headed, i didn't know, i just didn't stop._

_My heart was hammering in my chest, and i felt as if i would pass out any second, but i didn't stop until i reached the nearest drug store. "Give me morning after pills now, its an emergency!" I said breathlessly to the girl at the counter. She rolled her eyes, probably annoyed of hearing this so many times. "Sorry Hon, you need a prescription." I growled, literally. "I WILL BECOME PREGNANT IF I DO NOT GET THIS STUFF! I AM ONLY 17 LADY!" I screamed, making a fool of myself. People turned and stared, but i brushed them off. I was determined to get this, if i didn't... "I'm sorry, we can't give you this without a prescription." She said, trying to be polite. "DAMMIT!" I felt hot tears spring to my eyes, but i held them back. Patricia Willamson does NOT cry. She patted my shoulder awkwardly. "Are you desperate?" "It would ruin my life, i need this." I pleaded, not trying to stifle a sob. She looked around cautiously, then slipped my a bottle of the pills. "You were never here, you never saw me, you don't know me." She said, her face ceased with worry. "Now go home and take them." I looked her in the eyes and nodded. Little did i know this little miracle would be the last. _


	4. Almost Kiss

**Hi**_** guys! Sorry we missed yesterdays chapter, it was a lazy day. :D Well here it is! Enjoy~ 3**_

* * *

_Eddies P.O.V _

_Patricia can be so infuriating! Leaving without warning and going who knows where without giving me any notice. Something could've happened to her, and I wouldn't have known. I paced my room and dialed her number for the 12th time, went straight to voicemail. "Ugh! Yacker answer the damn phone!" I threw the thing across the room and it hit the wall. I immediately regretted that and ran to pick it up. The screen was cracked. I pushed the power button, but the screen remained dark. "GOD DAMMIT!" "I Yelled, kicking the wall._

_About half an hour later, the door creaked as i was trying to fix my poor phone and I felt hands around my waist. I turned around. "Hey slimeball, sorry I kept you waiting." Even though I was terribly happy to see she was safe, I threw her arms off of me and faced her. " "Do you KNOW how worried I've been? Where were you? Why didn't you call me? Why did you-?" Her lips stopped me from continuing. She pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Calm down Weasel, I just went to the drug store and I got some morning after pills and took them. Now everything will be fine." I smiled, but my insides were still buzzing with worry. I glanced nervously at the clock, 12:58 am. "Why are you here, then?" She stuck out her lip and gave me puppy eyes. "What, i can't see my boyfriend anymore?" Despite my worry, i smiled and wrestled her onto the bed. I kissed her nose gently and she smiled. She took off my shirt, and i did the same to her. I began to reach for her pants but she slapped my hand playfully. "Now, Now, we don't want another accident. My cheeks grew red and i looked away. "Oh. Yeah." "Don't worry, there is plenty more in store for you Weasel." She said, her arms wrapping around me. We began to snog, and i pushed my tongue through her lips and met hers. She bit my lip, and i tasted blood, but we kept going. _

_KT's P.O.V _

_I can't believe i had kissed Eddie, what was i thinking? If Patricia ever found out i'd be crushed in a matter of seconds! But the weird thing was, he'd let me. Then the truth registered in my mind. He had LET me kiss him. Then more thoughts buzzed around my head like bees. "Did he still have feelings for me? Was he a cheater? Was i still an option in his mind?" I denied all these possible questions, but i could feel hope rising up inside of me. I couldn't take cheese nagging thoughts, i had to talk to Eddie alone. I looked at the clock, a quarter past one. He'd probably still be up. When we were together i remember we used to stay up late and talked for hours into the night, not being able to sleep. I decided to go see him one last time tonight. I eased my way out of bed and crept down the hallway. His door was closed, but light seeped through the cracks. I tiptoed to the door and stepped inside. Patricia was curled up with Eddie, and they were making out. For a few minutes they didn't notice me, and i just stood there awkwardly blushing. Then Patricia caught my eye and she sat up. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" She said, pulling her shirt back over her head quickly. "I'm staying here, if you must know." I said icily. She scowled and looked at Eddie. "Thanks for telling me." He shrugged and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm pretty tired babe, i'd love to have more of you but it's getting late." She grabbed her jacket and gave me a dirty look as she passed me. _

_Eddie's P.O.V_

_"KT, what are you doing barging in on us like that?" She blushed and looked at her feet. "I just wanted to talk to you, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you and Patricia upset." I sighed and put an arm around her. "I'm not mad at you." He said softly, toying with one of my curls. "She sure was. She gave me all these dirty looks, Patricia Williamson HATES me!" KT said, Staring up at the ceiling. "She's just jealous for some stupid reason. It's just the way she is sometimes. Stubborn and hard headed." KT looked up at me, her brown eyes sparkling. "Why would an amazing girl like her be jealous of plain old me?" She whispered, "I'm ugly and i'll never be as good as her." I heard a sniff and saw she was crying. I tok my hand and wiped her tear away. I cupped her face in my hands. "Kara, Believe me when i say that you are beautiful, and not at all ugly. You are as equal to any other girl on this planet and don't forget it." Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Eddie..." I leaned in to kiss her, but then the door opened._

_Patricia's P.O.V_

_I had came back to get my purse, i had left it in his room after KT had broke us up. Damn her. She was so annoying, like she thinks she still has a chance. I opened Eddies door, and my jaw dropped. Eddie and KT were about to KISS. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, raging. KT shot up, her face scarlet. "I'd best be getting to bed now. Bye Eddie!" She made a move for the door, but i grabbed her by the collar and threw her back onto the bed. her eyes widened with terror and Eddie stepped in front of her. "Calm down, it's okay!" He said, trying to remain calm. "Of course Eddie, Its all fine and Dandy, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT YOUR'E A LYING CHEATER!" I screamed, feeling tears corse down my face. "Patricia it's not what you think!" He protested, a weak attempt. "I have eyes Dumb ass, i saw what i saw. You two were right about to KISS!" I grabbed my purse, and headed for the door. Eddie came in front of me and locked my arms. "You don't understand!" I didn't want to listen. I smacked him hard with my purse and he recoiled. "We are over, Eddie Miller." I said, slamming the door and running. _

* * *

**_Sorry, I just had to write this~ Drama bomb! :D Read to see what happens next lol! _**


	5. Operation Jealous

_**Heyy~ Were back! Doing 2 chapters today since we missed sunday, challenging but awesome. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Patrica's P.O.V_

_I woke up to my soaking pillow on my face. I had cried for who knows how long, in my sleep, whatever. I just needed to channel everything out of me. My eyes burned from crying too much. I pulled myself together and headed to the bathroom to clean my face. I took a washcloth from the shelf and dabbed at my eyes. Then i looked in the mirror for the first time today and nearly scared myself. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair looked worse than the hobo that lived on our street, and my face was paler than it had ever been. I was a wreck. "Pull it together Patricia, he's just a guy. Your better than him, you don't need him. You are a strong girl, you can handle yourself. Without him." The words hit me like a bullet. Without Eddie. Without. The word rang in my ears like a alarm. I had just dumped the love of my life. Or had he...he was about to kiss KT. But i had come in and spoiled the moment. They had loved before, maybe the feelings for her were just buried by my presence. I heard my phone beep somewhere back in my room, and i scrambled to answer. It was Joy. I picked up._

_"Hi Joy" I said casually, careful not to let any emotion show._

_"Hey...What's up?" _

_"Nothing much, just TV and the occasional glance at the study book." I joked, trying to break the ice._

_Her tinkled laugh rang through my ears and i smiled. "Good old Patricia. So you doing anything this morning?"_

Shock ran through me. "Morning?" I peeked at the clock. 10: 42 am. I must've slept a while.

_"Yeah, morning. You okay? Somethings bothering you, don't lie and pretend it's nothing. Spill yo guts." _

_I cracked. I told her everything, how could i not? She was and had been my best friend since i was 11. _

_"Wow, i'm really sorry...Never thought it'd be him cheating huh?"_

"I don't want to talk about it Joy...I'm going to try to forget everything." I said, my voice barely audible.

_"Oh. Yeah. Right, sorry. So are you busy?" _

_"No, just moping around and trying to not look hideous."_

"Oh, well do you want to come out shopping with me? To get your mind off stuff?" She asked, hope filling her voice.

_"Sure, pick me up?" _

_"Yeah, see you in 5!" _

_Joy's P.O.V_

_I hated seeing my girl like this. I drove in her driveway to pick her up, and she came trudging down the sidewalk, looking like a wreck. "Damn Patricia, I thought when you said you were a wreck I thought you meant you had a bad hair day, but THIS, this is terrible!" She rolled her eyes and climbed into the passengers seat. "Thanks. Now I know I for sure I could pass for a hobo." I smiled, handed her my makeup bag, then pulled down the mirror. "Don't be so sure. Use whatever you want, just look like my friend again." She playfully punched my arm, and I laughed. About 15 minutes after i had gotten on the road, she finally announced she was done and i quickly glanced over while at a red light. "Much better, you look great!" In less than 20 minutes she had gone from raggedy hobo girl, to the Patricia I knew. She had put on eyeliner and eye shadow to cover the puffiness, added blush to disguise her flushed face, and lipstick for good measure. "I really do?" She asked doubtfully. "Trust me." I put my bag back in the glove compartment, then heard lots of horns. The light turned green, i put my foot on the accelerator and we jerked forward. "Don't feel bad about Eddie, he's just a stupid guy. He was SO wrong for taking KT over you." 'I know right? I wanted to rip her head off when i saw her leaning to kiss him. I'm surprised I didn't! I'm like, his girlfriend, and he just kisses some other girl." Patricia said, her voice tinged with hate. "Was, his girlfriend." I added stupidly. She scowled, not directly at me. "But I still love him...I know I do. He doesn't love KT, he loves me. I don't know WHAT that kiss was all about, but he does love me. He has to." "Patricia Williamson! If that boy really loved you, would he have almost kissed another woman? No, he wouldn't have. If he really loved you would he have made you cry? NO! He doesn't love you! He has KT now!' I half shouted, wanting her to get the point. I heard a sniff and i looked at her. "Stop crying!" I threw her some paper towels and she dabbed at her eyes. "I thought your name was Joy not Depression. That made me feel worse." _

_I pulled into the parking lot of the mall and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, but you just have to accept the fact he's not yours anymore." She frowned sadly, and he eyes watered but she didn't cry. "How about this, since he has KT, and since he moved on from you so fast, how about you go on a date with Mick to make him Jealous? If he still loves you, he'll be on his knees begging for you, and if he doesn't." I said happily, grabbing my phone, "I'll call him now." She cocked her head "Well I'll call him later, for now let's have fun!"_

* * *

**_Hehe! Like it? Feedback would be nice! Thank you!_**


	6. Boy's Night Out & Dates

_**WASSUP! We know we're late...but YOLO.. okay. ONWARD WITH LE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: NOPE WE DONT OWN IT! BOO! lol.**_

* * *

_Patricia's POV_

_It's almost time for me and Mick's "date" to make Eddie jealous. Joy insisted that she helps me get ready, so we're at my house getting ready. Joy picked out this AMAZING outfit. It's something like my everyday clothing choice but with a twist, purple fishnet tights, a black mini skirt, a purple crop top that says "Fashion" inside of a dark skull, and my everyday black combat boots. _

_Now she's putting my hair into a fishtail braid to the right side. "Trix, your gonna look so hot, so when Eddie shows up at the same movie, he'll be watching you like your the movie." she said with a smirk."Thanks Joy, but how are you even gonna get him there? He's probably too upset to go anywhere." I questioned. "Ah, I am one step ahead of you on that. I made sure Jerome, Fabian, and Alfie convince Eddie that they are going out on a "guys night out" at the movies, then run into you and Mick on your date." she answered, proudly._

_"Uh, one problem, don't you think Eddie will be suspicious about why Mick isn't there?" I asked._

_"Once again I am another step ahead of you! Eddie knows that Jerome and Alfie doesnt like Mick, so if he asks, they'll just say why would we need him?" _

_Wow. She really thought of everything. "You really thought of everything, didn't you?" I said. "Exactly" _

_DING DONG!_

_He's here._

* * *

_Eddie's POV_

_Fabian had just told me that I was slacking too much, so he, Jerome, and Alfie arranged a guys night out at the movies, were gonna be seeing "The Conjuring". _

_Fine by me. I love scary movies, so does Patricia._

_Patricia. Oh I miss her. It was stupid of me to lean in and try to kiss KT, I had just gotten caught up in the moment._

_Stupid, Stupid Eddie. I just let the love of my life slip right out of my hands._

_We finally arrived at the theater and were picking our seats, when I see a familiar red head, looking sexy as ever. _

_What was she doing here alone? Is she even alone? That's when i see it, a familiar meat heads face turning around. What is she doing here with him. Is she on a date?_

_"Hey Jerry, is that Yacker and Captain Australia there?" I asked, getting a little jealous. "Oh my god. It is them. What are they doing here?" Jerry answered. "How bout I go ask them? Yeah?" he suggested. "Yea, sure okay." I answered, while not keeping my eyes off Yacker and Mick._

_After a minute later Jerry came back and said "Yep. They're on a date."_

_WHAT?!_

* * *

**_Teehe WE IS EVIL! IK! So Eddie must be raging. _**

**_See Ya!_**


End file.
